A work-piece may be defined as an object, assembly, etc., that is worked on with a tool or machine. One example of a work-piece is a headlight assembly.
A mating structure, for purposes of the invention, may be defined as a structure that is to be mated (joined, installed) to the work-piece. An example of a mating structure is a vehicle (such as a car or truck).